dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Versus Zero/My new Reviews
I'm going to make all the reviews of my previous account, again from scratch, for many reasons. One I disabled my first account, second my reviews got a bad review, third since back when I joined, while I new good English, I didn't really have proper spelling in my blog, mostly because I used to write too casually. Also forth, the only reason I made my first review blog in the first place, was because everyone else was making one. Now why am I making a review blog again? Because I want to correct the mistakes I did in the first and make better reviews. I'll be keeping my old rating system: Those are my ratings: *20: Legendary *19: Great *18: Awesome *17: Well done *16: Pretty good *15: Good Enough *14: Good *13: Could be better *12: Mediocre *11: Not good *10: Almost bad *9: Bad *8: Horribly written *7: Lame *6: You're close to reach a new low *5: At least you tried. *4: A little(lot) more effort would be nice. *3: Well things aren't looking good from now on. *2: At least you can use the edit button *1: Take a point, so you won't feel bad *0: Good for you, not many fan fictions will reach this level. Now you'll have to wait a bit for the reviews, but I'll try to post them soon. Dragonball Unlimated : Weak Saga Now I'm not going to re-read the fan fiction again, it's too large and I can't really tell what the writer tries to say most of the time, but I'll try to give a more fair review and my new review will be based on the things I said in my original review. Also I'm only reviewing the weak saga here. Lets get started: Pros: #Well I couldn't find many actual pros, although a big gathering of past villains sounds good in theory. #The title sounds good, it kinda reminds me of Spider Man Unlimated. #I don't know why would anyone name a saga weak, I'm sure it's based on the weak villains. Now I find this as a pro, for only one reason, it sounds like a parody of the actual DB sagas from the series. You know, in which theres always a stronger villain. Cons: #Well the obvious one, is the bad writing, too many spelling and grammar mistakes, lack of paragraphs and commas. #The story is hard to follow, because it's not organized properly. #The writing seems to be rushed, as in some parts Gohan is misspelled Rohan and in others Gohan's name is almost properly spelled(No capitals).(I'm not sure whether Rohan is another character or not). #Lack of capitals. #Too unoriginal to work. We had old villains(both strong and weak) getting out of hell and back on earth attacking and rampaging, two times already, in the movie Fusion Reborn and in Dragon Ball GT(Super 17 Saga). ##Plus the Ginyu force coming back, has happened two times already, in filler and both arcs were very uninteresting and not to mention they were parody characters to begin with. ##Theres another unoriginal thing about the story, but I've already mentioned it in my first review. #Not really a con, but it's confusing of how the full story is on a different page and the unlimated page is only one saga. Final Thoughts: While the story is badly written, is hard to follow what's going on and the villains are not interesting, I think the writer of the story was actually trying to make something new and interesting, though he/she fails in execution. You can't really make a story be interesting, when you're copying from the existing material(almost identical copy), unless you create something new and different, people will not want to read it. Also even if the plot(the little bit I can understand from the fan fic) was good, with bad writing, not proper grammar, lack of organization and all in all a rushed effort, people won't even bother to read through the end. Score: 3.5/20 - With weak villains/writing/Saga, comes an even weaker plot. to be edited... Category:Blog posts